Datei:Ariana Grande - Problem feat. Iggy Azalea
Beschreibung Ariana Grande Fans aufgepasst: Bereits vor einigen Tagen veröffentlichte Ariana Grande einen Vorab-Clip zum offiziellen Musikvideo der Single "Problem" auf ihrem Instagram-Profil. Nun könnt ihr das komplette Video zum Durchstarter-Song "Problem" feat. Iggy Azalea sehen. Zuvor gab es bereits das beeindruckende Lyric-Video. Für den Song arbeitete die zwanzigjährige Sängerin und Schauspielerin mit Hip-Hop-Newcomerin Iggy Azaela zusammen. Das Ergebnis ist ein außergewöhnlicher Pop-Song mit eingängigen Beats, kraftvollen Einsätzen von Iggy Azalea und Ariana Grandes gefühlvoller Stimme . Das offizielle Musik-Video zur Ariana Grande Single "Problem" feat. Iggy Azalea Nachdem Ariana Grande und Iggy Azalea bereits gemeinsam im offiziellen "Problem" Lyric-Video zu sehen waren, präsentieren sich die beiden Ladys nun zusammen im aufwendig gestalteten Musikvideo. Freut euch auf Tanzeinlagen der Extraklasse, Ariana im superschicken kleinen Schwarzen und Iggy mit Föhnfrisur im Fünfziger Style - das solltet ihr euch nicht engehen lassen. iTunes: http://bit.ly/AGpsngi Amazon Digital: http://amzn.to/1hNGYlZ Amazon Physisch: http://amzn.to/1iFRJh9 Follow on Spotify: http://bit.ly/ArianaSpotify Iggy Azalea Uh-huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl, hey! (One less, one less problem) 1: Ariana Grande Hey baby, even though I hate ya I wanna love ya, I want you And even though I can't forgive ya I really want to, I want you Tell me, tell me, baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it, I want you Ariana Grande Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser, and realize that I've got Big Sean & Ariana Grande One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) 2: Ariana Grande I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up, but it's you I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back, but it's you Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it, but it's you Ariana Grande Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser, and realize that I've got Big Sean & Ariana Grande One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) 3: Iggy Azalea It's Iggy Iggs! Uh, what you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You sayin' that you know, but I really, really doubt You understand my life is easy when I ain't around you Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence And the best thing now is probably for you to exit I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson No half-steppin', either you want it or you just playin' I'm listenin' to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo, so don't be dumb I got 99 problems but you won't be one Like what Ariana Grande One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Ariana Grande Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser, and realize that I've got Big Sean & Ariana Grande One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya I got one less problem without ya (I got one less, one less problem) Kategorie:Videos